A Rainy Day
by Sansetto
Summary: Kazu is having a bad day and it's raining. Who does he find in the park?


Kazu sighed as he walked through the park. Today just hadn't been his day. First he had been late to school, which caused him to get in trouble with Mr. Orihara. Then Agito had put them through Hell after school with training and the icing on the cake, a gang decided to pick on him and beat him to a pulp. The cherry on top of the icing was that it was also raining.

He had left his AT's at home, after a short stop there for a snack. The only good part of the day, was that he didn't have any homework. But the pain all over his body, just seemed to keep his mood down.

Sighing, he sat down on one of the benches and leaned back. It was only a sprinkle, but the dark clouds promised something heavier. His blue eyes scanned the sky, for a break in the clouds, just to give him something to look forward to. When he came up empty, he sighed again.

"My, my, look what I've found. Is this Kazu?"

Kazu looked forward and saw a familiar face. "Yasuyoshi Sano? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Didn't you join up with Simca?"

"I just came to read, but it started to rain," replied the man with a smirk, while pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "Looks like you got into some trouble."

Kazu looked down at the wet cobblestone; resting his elbows on his knees. "It's nothing. Just some guy having a bad day. I, unfortunately, was on the receiving end of his bad day."

Kazu heard Sano put his book on the bench, before he felt the elder man's hand gently grab the sides of his face. The elder forced Kazu's head up, making the younger looks straight at him. Kazu couldn't hold Sano's piercing gaze and adverted his eyes.

"Kazu look at me," Sano ordered softly, but firmly.

Kazu didn't know why, but he felt his eyes drifting back to meet clear brown eyes, framed by glasses.

"You have the cutest face I've seen in years. You have to protect it, if I'm not around," stated Sano. "If you tell me who did it, I will gladly beat him to a useless, bloody pulp for you."

Kazu could feel himself turning red and knocked Sano's hands away. "Um... Yeah, weren't you one of the people who marked up my face a while back?"

Sano smirked, glasses flashing. "That's true. But I'm the only one who can, mark up your face. Though I don't plan on doing it anytime soon."

Kazu was beginning to get creeped out and stood. "Well, I should be going. My sister is probably wondering where I am. So see ya."

He turned and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. The rain was beginning to come down harder, and his beanie was soon sticking solidly to his head. Over the pouring rain, he could hear the sound of AT's. Looking back, he saw Sano, with his nose stuck in a book. Kazu didn't buy the guise for a second. He sped up his walking, only to fall into a sprint shortly after.

_What does this guy want?_ Kazu screamed in his mind.

He ran off the path and into a grove of trees. He weaved in between the trees, thinking he was losing Sano. Unfortunately he was knocked onto his ass, when said person appeared suddenly in front of him.

"What the Hell?" shouted Kazu.

His eyes widened suddenly, as he was lifted into the air and shoved against a tree. A pair of wet, but warm lips were pressed to his soon after. Kazu didn't know how to respond. He instinctively placed his hands on Sano's shoulders and tries to push him away. The college student, doesn't even budge. All he does is push Kazu harder against the tree, which caused the younger to travel further up.

Eventually Kazu has no other way to support himself, except to wrap his legs around Sano's hips. Sano smirked and pulled back, causing cold air and rain to rush to Kazu's face. Kazu lets out a small whine, when some of the drops, go down his shirt. Subconsciously, he pulls Sano back to him, seeking warmth.

"Kazu, you're shaking," stated Sano, smirking slightly. "Need me to warm you up?" He plucks Kazu's beanie off his head and throws it to the ground.

"Hey, you bastard! That's my favorite hat!" protested Kazu.

His protest was ignored and was answered with a kiss. Kazu's fingers dug into the bark of the tree, as Sano ran his fingers up and under his shirt. A tiny whimper spilled from his lips, as Sano pinched one of his nipples.

"Can you feel it?" asked Sano softly, into Kazu's ear. "The flame in you is growing. I can feel your body heating up."

When Sano captured Kazu's lips in another heated kiss, the blonde couldn't hold himself back. He eagerly kissed back, his legs tightening their hold around Sano's hips. The college student smirked in victory and proceeded to rid Kazu of his sweatshirt and the shirt underneath. Sano was surprised when Kazu began tugging at his shirt.

"I'm not going to be the only one naked," said Kazu, breathlessly.

Sano smirked and pressed his pelvis against Kazu's, before letting go of the blonde and bringing his shirt over his head. Kazu couldn't help but stare at the brunette's stomach and chest. He was slender, but had a prominent six pack. Sano didn't miss the slightly envious look on Kazu's face, as the blonde ran his fingers lightly over his abdomen.

"Don't worry," he whispered, as he nuzzled Kazu's cheek. "Yours will come in." He chuckled softly and nipped at the soft area behind Kazu's ear.

Kazu's face flushed, as Sano began to suck and lick at his neck. His fingers dug into Sano's shoulders, leaving little crescent shapes.

Sano reached his hand down and gently squeezed Kazu through his pants. "You feel so hard," he commented softly. "I want to see."

Kazu's face turned tomato red, as Sano reached for the zipper of his jeans and began to pull it down. The blonde pushed the brunette's hands off.

"No! Don't do that!"

Sano smiled, at Kazu, before capturing his mouth in another heated kiss. Kazu moaned as Sano's tongue danced with his. The blonde was distracted so much, he didn't realize that Sano's hand had gone down his pants, until he felt it wrap around his member.

He let out a tiny squeak and jerked back against the tree.

Sano chuckled and placed his forehead against Kazu's. "You're adorable. Have you even touched it yourself? You're so sensitive."

"T-That's personal!"

Sano squeezed the head, smiling in satisfaction, as Kazu arched off the tree. Sano continued to tease the blonde until Kazu's face was buried in his neck. The blonde panted something in the crook.

"What was that? I can't hear you," replied Sano.

"Please... I need something... I need you."

Sano smiled and kissed Kazu's forehead softly. "Anything you want."

He lowered Kazu to the ground and pushed the blonde's pants to the ground. Kazu toed out of his shoes, and stepped out of his pants. Then Sano lifted him up again and smothered him with kisses.

"This is going to hurt a little, so try to relax," said Sano, positioning a finger at Kazu's entrance.

"I trust you," replied Kazu, relaxing back against the tree, even though the bark bit into his skin.

Sano pushed the finger in and Kazu's face contorted, as his fingers dug into the tree bark. Sano noticed and stopped.

"You're really tight," commented Sano huskily. "I can't wait to get my dick in there."

"P-Pervert," panted Kazu, rolling his hips, to get Sano's finger moving again.

Sano was happy to add another finger and thrust them deep into Kazu's warm entrance. He brushed against the blonde's prostate and said blonde, arched off the tree, with a long moan of pleasure.

"Found it," smirked Sano, adding a third finger and thrusting against the spot again.

Kazu moaned and thrust his hips down against the fingers. "More! I need more!" he cried.

"Hold on love," replied Sano, lowering Kazu to the ground once more. "I need to get my pants off."

Kazu could feel his face heating up with anticipation. Just before Sano's manhood was released, Kazu found himself looking away.

"You're too cute," cooed Sano, turning Kazu's face back towards him. "You can feel it, can't you?"

Kazu's face heated up when he felt Sano's manhood poke against the inside of his thigh. He turned redder, as Sano grabbed his hand and placed it against his cock. The head felt silky and wet. It was an interesting feel.

"Don't be shy," said Sano. "It's hard for you."

Kazu wrapped his legs around Sano's hips. "Just don't be too rough, okay?"

Sano grinned, as he gripped the blonde's hips. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle." Then he lifted Kazu up and began to push his way into the blonde's entrance.

Kazu cried out in pain as the brunette slid home, filling him completely. He clung to Sano's body, willing the pain to go away. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he didn't want them to fall. He could take this.

"Shh, don't cry, baby," soothed Sano, wiping the tears that had fallen off the blonde's cheeks.

"I-It hurts," the blonde found himself saying.

"I know. I'm going to move, I promise it'll feel good."

Kazu nodded and prepared himself. Sano moved and Kazu winced. As Sano moved more and more, Kazu found himself loosening up. Eventually, Sano had found Kazu's prostate and pounded it mercilessly.

Kazu screamed in pleasure, meeting Sano's thrusts. He could feel a pleasurable pressure coiling in his stomach. It felt like it was going to spring at any second.

"S-Sano! I'm going to-"

With a scream Kazu came, jerking against the tree and Sano. White ribbons splattered against both their chest.

Sano felt Kazu clamp down around him and felt himself fall over the edge. He unleashed inside Kazu, painting the blonde's insides. It felt great. He could feel Kazu's body fall limp against him.

He lowered the blone's body down to the ground and pulled out. Kazu gave him a lazy, loopy smile. He couldn't help, but smile back.

"You owe me a new set of clothes," said Kazu.

Sano smiled, laying down next to the blonde, and playing with his hair. "Why not come back to my place? You can wash up there?"

Kazu laughed. "Yeah right! I would spend the entire time in your bed."

Sano laughed too. "You're probably right."

Kazu shivered as the rain ran down his skin. He cuddled up against Sano, and sighed. He was feeling very sleepy and didn't feel like moving. He soon found himself falling asleep.

_A few hours later_

Kazu's eyes blinked open, to bright sunlight. Mud had caked his sides, as well in his hair. Sano laid next to him, already awake, with his pants on.

"Hi there, sleepy head," teased Sano.

Kazu smiled and pulled on his clothes. "Make sure to come by sometime. I'd be happy to have you over."

Kazu found his chin gripped by Sano's fingers, his eyes meeting sparkling brown ones. "I'm sure," he purred, before kissing the blonde breathless once again.


End file.
